Over The Bridge Of Normal
by ColorlessCherries
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a normal 15 year old high school student. That is, until she starts having strange dreams of a certain white haired man. What happens when Inuyasha finds Kagome, and calls her his mate? My first fanfiction, sorry for bad summary! Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Meeting

**My first fanfiction so don't hate me because its bad! Ill try to do my best with this so expect the best! :D**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

_The cold rain poured down on the head of a young hanyou as she ran across the forest, fearing that she is being followed. _Is he still chasing me? _She thought, and looked behind her. Suddenly, a flash of white appeared in front of her, blocking her in her path. _

_"Got you," The figure said and grinned. "Kagome."_

Kagome Higurashi woke up with a start, panting heavily. _That dream again... _She thought. She has been having the same dream for a week now. Kagome sighed and got dressed for her day at school.

Kagome ran down the stairs and put her shoes on quickly. "Dear would you like some breakfeast?" Her mother asked, offering her a plate of bacon and eggs.

"No thanks mom, i'll be late again!" She said and rushed out the door.

"Be safe..." Her mother began, but realized it was hopeless. _Kids these days,_ she thought and cleaned up the kitchen.

After school was over, Kagome gave out a exausted sigh and started to walk home. Suddenly, she saw a flash of white, similar to the one in her dreams.

"Whos there?" She yelled out and looked around. The trees swayed in the wind as Kagome looked around, her hair blowing in the wind. Then, she felt someone grab her behind and she let out a small yelp. The figure behind her turned her around to face him. She gasped at the sight she saw. A man with white furry triangular ears and white hair stood before her, holding her arms.

"Found you," He said and grinned. "Mate."


	2. Down The Well

**ALRIGHT! I'm so happy, got over 500 words! :D Still not enough though . I'll try to make the next chapter over 1k words! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha **

A man with white furry triangular ears and white hair stood before her, holding her arms.

"Found you," He said and grinned. "Mate."

Kagome stared at him for a second, and examined him closer.

"Wait a minute," She said and her eyes widened. "Why do you have dog ears?"

"Why do you have black hair?" He answered and glared at her.

"Because I was born with black hair!"

"Exactly," He said.

"Well then whats your name?" Kagome asked. "And what do you mean 'mate'?"

"Well first off my name is Inuyasha, and you are my mate," Inuyasha said once again. Kagome glared at him.

"What do you mean by mate though?!" Kagome said, louder.

"Erm.." He scratched his head and thought for a moment.

"It just means mate okay!?" Kagome glared at him again.

"Nevermind all of this i'm going home!" She said loudly marched off.

"Hey wait women! I need you to come with me!" Inuyasha began, but Kagome was out of sight.

_Whats with that guy? _Kagome thought and grabbed a dictionary. She went to the M section. _Mate, mate, mate, ah here it is!_ Kagome read it out loud.

"To bring together for breeding purposes," She froze for a moment and thought. _As in, that thing?! _Her eyes widened and she shook her head. _No, there must be another defination._ Kagome kept reading. "A husband and wife.. A pair..," She sighed and closed the dictionary. "This is creeping me out," Kagome whispered, and went to bed.

**With Inuyasha**

_Damn, shes gonna pay for leaving me like that, _Inuyasha thought and sniffed the air for her scent. Suddenly, he caught the scent of cherry blossoms. _Yep, thats her,_ and he ran the direction the sent was coming from.

When Inuyasha got to Kagome's house, she found her fast asleep. _Shes asleep. Great now what? _Inuyasha sighed and picked her up, bridal style. With that done, he jumped out the window, heading towards the forest.

**Kagome**

Kagome's eyes opened slowly as she sat next to a tree. _Wait this isn't my room, where am I?! _Kagome panicked as she looked around some more. She was in a forest, surrounded by trees full of life. Sunlight peeked through the branches of the trees and onto Kagomes face. _This place seems relaxing, _She thought. Suddenly, some bushes moved, and out popped Inuyasha.

"Hey Sleppyhead, you awake now?" Inuyasha teased. Kagome's eyes widened.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Kagome yelled. Inuyaha covered his ears.

"Shut up women! Anyways, we are close anyways, and your walking this time!" He snapped, and walked away, gesturing her to follow him. _He.. carried me here?_ Kagome tilted her head to the side, and followed Inuyasha.

After walking for what seemed like forever, they arrived at a well in the middle of a forest.

"Well? What are you staring at it for, go jump in it!" Inuyasha pointed at it. Kagome stared at him like he just told her to jump off a cliff.

"Are you crazy?! Who knows what might be down there!" She yelled.

"Fine, then I'll do it the hard way!" Inuyasha said and pushed her down the well. Kagome screamed as she fell down the well, her vision going black as Inuyasha jumped down after her.


End file.
